The Runaway
by LilyAvatarLotus
Summary: With overprotective parents that don't understand her, how is Toph ever going to live life the way she wants to? Discovering eathbending, living a secret double life and running away with her new friends on a dangerous mission. She may not look like much, but you can't judge everything based on sight. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huge fan of ATLA! First Fanfiction. I do not own the characters, and I'm planning on following the plot but just filling it in and focusing on Toph's view of everything. So review, if you like it and even if you don't I'd love constructive criticism! Thanks a lot :)**

I press my ear against my door and listen quietly for any sound of movement. Nothing. Slowly, I open my door hoping it won't creak, and then I carefully close it, not wanting to slam the heavy wooden door. Grabbing the rail of the staircase, I make my way carefully down - I've tripped more than once and let me tell you, tumbling down into a tangled heap on the floor hurts pretty bad. I turn, accidentally knocking into a table and wince at the dull pain in my shoulder. But never mind that, I continue down the hallway, and I'm about to slip past the large door leading to the garden, eager for the feeling of grass between my toes when a soft voice stops me dead in my tracks.

I thought mother was asleep in her room for her midday nap, she must have heard me knock into that table. What was that table doing there anyways? There was never anything in it, it was completely decorational, in other words, useless. It doesn't matter why she's come down, she's found me and my hopes of escaping into the garden to play were gone. Perfect, now I'm really going to be in for it in 3...2...1...

"Toph, you know your father and I don't want you promenading through the gardens alone. Besides, its stifling hot outside and you could get a heat stroke" There was real concern in her voice, it's almost funny to think she's seriously worried about me getting heatstroke, there's a breeze blowing and it's not too hot. Despite the angry frustration I'm starting to feel, I know she is being so overprotective because she loves me. That's what I'm trying reminding myself when I reply.

"But mother –."

"No objections," her voice cuts through mine, "You should go to your room and I'll call your nanny over to keep you entertained. Do you want me to call a servant to fetch you tea?"

"No thanks mother, I'll go now." It was no use upsetting her, than I'd be in trouble and I'd feel guilty.

"Trust me Toph, a proper young lady shouldn't be tramping around a garden like a peasant." She must have heard the annoyance in my voice.

"But why?" I already know the answer. I've heard it plenty of times.

"Toph, we've been over this. Just go to your room, I'm having a headache."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry." She often did get headaches which was her reason for never playing with me. To be honest, I think she just didn't know how to play.

Closing the door behind me, I trudge up the steps to the second floor, my head hanging low. Now what am I supposed to, stare out the window? I already did that for five minutes before finally deciding to try sneaking out. What am I doing? I'm six years old and I can't go into my own garden to play. I know I can't live this life forever, everyone coddling me all the time, not letting me do anything. Sometimes, I feel like someone is choking me underwater, I can't breathe with the weight of everyone's expectations and limitations on me.

_You can't do this. Don't do that! This is just the way things are, you have to accept it._

Words I have become used to hearing often.

Softly humming an old song I lean my head on the ledge of the open window and let out a frustrated sigh. The slight breeze shifts the lace curtains causing them to flutter around my face. Then, a drop of water falls on my forehead and slides down to the tip of my nose. Another drop falls on my lap, droplets continue to fall faster and in a matter of seconds I am soaked from head to toe. But I don't move, I am completely silent. My once beautifully embroidered dress is clinging to my skin, my hair has fallen loose and strands stick to my face. The gentle breeze feels cool on my wet skin and I sigh, breathing out deeply. I'm not thinking about the fact I may get sick, or that I definitely will be in trouble, because I'm trying to listen. If I listen hard enough, if I wait for the quiet pauses in the rain, I can hear the faint sound of a girl's laughter coming from nearby, perhaps by the river that flows outside of the walls.

Listening to the laughter is making me sad, I want to be her, whoever she is, so badly. I'm waiting for my chance to experience the world, but for now all I can do is listen to the sound of her laughs and imagine what it must feel like to run in the rain.

In a matter of minutes the rain stops and I feel the sun shining on me, soon drying my skin.

I turn away from the window and walk to the closet and change into another gown. My etiquette lesson with Miss Shan is going to begin soon, so I can't stay any longer, or else they'll find me soaking wet.

For my parents, I try my best to follow the rules and do what is expected of me, but I hate it. They think I'm just their blind, vulnerable six year old daughter, and for them I try my best to play along, and they never try to see if there is more to me than what they expect.

Sometimes I wonder who the blind one really is.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember to review, whether you love it or hate it! **

My father had arrived late from a business consultation with a wealthy client so it's late evening when we finally begin eating a grand feast of roast duck prepared by the cook. I play with my food for a few seconds, listening to the uncomfortable silence that has settled in the room. The only sound is the clatter of chopsticks or servants refilling my parents wine glasses. Dinner is usually quiet, unless we have guests over in which case the topic of discussion would usually be trades and politics, both of which are extremely long and boring conversations.

I break the silence. "Dad, I heard you and mother are travelling to Ba Sing Se for business. Can I come? Miss Shan has been teaching me about the different parts of the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se is supposed to be amazing! I really want to go, I've never been outside –."

My father interrupts me with his patronizing voice. "No sweetheart, you can't go. We've told you before, the world is a dangerous place filled with filthy people," He has told me this before. So often in fact, that I'm saying his next words with him in my head, "It's not safe, especially since you're blind. And besides, it's not like you can see anything, there's no point in risking your safety."

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of servants and guards here to keep you safe, and your tutor Miss Shan will be here too," my mother cheerfully adds. As if that would be any better, 24/7 supervision is not fun. No one, except maybe Miss Shan is fun to play with.

"But -," I try to interrupt.

"No Toph! I've told you this before, I will not allow you to go outside these walls, it is much too dangerous. Now finish your dinner and go to bed!" His voice is impatient; he doesn't like it when I argue with him. But that's what I feel like doing, arguing.

I'm used to them shutting me down, they do it all the time, but for some reason today it's making me really mad. You can blame it on the suffocating heat, blame it on my extreme boredom or maybe blame it on six years of no one really listening to me, but either way I don't shut my mouth this time.

Instead of being quiet, I yell, "NO! You – you're so bossy! I want to go on an adventure, I don't need to see anything, feeling it is good enough. Why can't you understand that you don't need sight to live life? Don't you know how much I hate being trapped in here all the time? I don't have a single friend! Not one! And it's because you won't let me meet anyone. I love you guys so much but you can't keep me locked in here forever!"

"Toph, dear, that's just how it's done. We're trying to protect you. You know we're only taking care of your best interest." My father replies in a tired voice.

"No, that's what you think you're doing! All you really are doing is wasting my life, not letting me do anything at all!"

"Toph sweetie, calm down. I think you're just tired. Why don't you finish your dinner and go to sleep." The gentleness in my mother's voice makes me bite my tongue. I'm mad, but this isn't going anywhere, I don't want to hurt their feelings.

"I'm not hungry," I mutter.

There is a silence and no one says anything as I run to my room and slam the door. I crawl under my blanket, wrap my arms around myself and think. No one is coming to comfort me; my parents are definitely going to ignore everything I said. Just another silly tantrum. She isn't going to do anything, she's so small and she's blind too. That's what everyone thinks, that I'm blind and small and fragile and helpless, but I'm not! I'm tired of people thinking that - what do I have to do to prove my strength! I would do anything for people to start treating me like I'm equal; I have a disability, that does not mean I am helpless! How can I make everyone understand that? Why can't my own parents realize that?

I'm still feeling angry, and blood is pounding in my ears, I can feel tears starting to pool in my eyes out of frustration, but I angrily wipe them away. Memories of other dinner table discussions are running through my mind, other times in which I've been shut down, where they used my disability as an excuse to keep me in here, locked up under safeguarding. When I was five I heard the cook say she had to leave early to take her daughter to the carnival in town, and when I asked if we could go they said the same thing. _What's the point, it's not like you'll see anything. It's dangerous in town; we can't risk your safety. Beifongs don't mix with commoners. This is just how things are done, accept it. _When I was four, I asked if we could go to the river outside the walls and have a picnic, but I got the same responses. _Only common folk tramp around in the dirt and filth. You should be grateful to have a cook prepare your meals for you. And what are you going to do outside anyways? It's too dangerous, what if you were to trip in the river and drown? _I cringe at the memories, all the times they underestimated me, all the times I'd been held back from experiencing anything, all because I am blind, because I am girl, because we're Beifongs and that's just the way things are. That's not who I am though, I'm more than what I look like on the outside, why can't anyone else see that?

I'm tossing and turning in the covers, unable to go to sleep. I can't stay in here, not for another minute. My parents would never expect it if I disobeyed them, I'm not even sure I can do it myself. But the thought of defying them is in my head and I don't think it's coming out. No one here will notice, will they? I doubt it, everyone has probably already forgotten my outburst, already asleep. The girl's laughter echoes in my ears and I know have to do this, there is no other choice, not any that I can see. As soon the idea of running away to escape for a night, occurs to me, there is no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Naturally, as a six year old blind runaway, I got lost as soon as I jumped the wall around our mansion. Needless to say, after running and tripping (a lot) I wasn't just lost, I was hopelessly lost. I trip on yet another fallen branch I can't see and when I wipe the dirt off my face I feel tears of joy on the back of my hand. I don't care about the twigs in my hair or the dirt smudged on my face, I feel overwhelmingly joyful and carefree. The quiet breeze blows my long, thick hair back and I stretch my arms out while I run as if I'm trying to hug the wind.

I stop running and focus on trying to slow down my heavy breathing. I'm lost and confused but I'm free. I let out a startled laugh, unable to control my breath yet. My head feels like it is about to explode, but I'm still laughing. All the emotions I feel; happiness, anger, excitement, guilt, they all run through my spine, wrap around my head and squeeze my heart. I did it; I actually ran away, I can feel the grin on my face widening, as I prance on this unknown land.

A thought crosses my mind, what about mother and father? They would jump to the worst conclusions, how could I betray them like this? I think through this for a few moments. No, I shake my head with determination, this is what I want; this is my choice and I'm sticking to it. They don't even have to know about this, right? Besides, it's too late to back out now. I cannot spend another minute being confined in my home, even as a blind, I am far too familiar with it. My heart slows down to a regular pace as I settle with my decision.

Steadily, I quicken my pace and resume a light jog into the night. After aimlessly running around (hopefully not in a circle), I walk straight into a rough wall. Ouch, that is not what I meant to do. Unsure of what it is, I let out a meek "hello", but the only reply I get is an echo. So I'm in a cave, which would explain this strange, musky scent. I collide into another boulder and know there will be a bruise on my shoulder in the morning. I decide it is too late to travel any further, so I sink down to the cave floor and drift happily asleep.

I hear a rumbling sound and feel a slight tremor shake the ground – I may have forgotten to mention my strong sense of hearing. It feels like only a few moments ago I was about to sleep, and I stifle a yawn. There is another rumble and then a low growl, but, it doesn't sound angry. I'm wide awake now, and I pull myself up when something huge and moist softly pushes me into the ground. I hear it sniff at my shoulder and then my hair, it seems to be getting my scent. The creature licks my face and it tickles, this animal seems friendly, and large, its tongue leaves slobber all over my face. Perhaps I should be afraid right now, but I feel no fear, I must be riding the high I got from running away. I reach out with my arms and hug it, and I can tell it's got warm fuzzy fur too. I decide to copy it and bury my face into his – assuming it's a he – fur. He growls again but it sounds happier, its voice is lighter. It sniffs my face and licks me once again, on impulse I sniff the tip of its nose and kiss it. Another low growl sound emanates from his throat and I giggle.

Suddenly another creature bursts through the stone wall and I have the strangest sensation, I feel the rocks crumble to the ground and it's as if I can feel the other big creature walk toward me. It's like I can see where it moves, so I try and pinpoint where he is with this "sight", and I can feel the general area he is in. The beast makes a growl and more vibration run through the ground, I have a clearer feeling of where he is. I move toward where I "see" him, and walk into something, but it's fuzzy and I know it's the other creature. This is amazing, I was just able to find him, and I feel like I was able to see him, in some strange way.

The first creature is coming up behind me, I can sense it, or can I see it? I'm not sure what this sense is, it's like what I imagine sight would be like, but I feel instead of see. I feel him slide his large paw against the ground and a wall collapses creating a tunnel that he goes into. I crouch onto all fours and laugh, the earth feels so nice under my fingers and in my toes. I try and copy him, sweeping my hand across the cave floor and I feel a few stones in front of me being pushed away. A smile pushes my lips up; knowing I moved those rocks, I don't know what I did, but I feel so … strong.

I laugh again and crawl with the creatures in front of me. Strangely, my knees and hands are not getting scraped, although I can definitely tell they are covered in dirt and dust from the cave floor. Once we reach the end of the tunnel he created I feel him move his other paw, but this time I do it with him and I can feel that I moved some of the rocks too, even a few big ones.

I continue imitating their movements for hours, copying and trying to learn how to move the rocks like they do. When they move the rocks it is as if they are moving a part of their body, that's what it feels like. I can tell these creatures are blind, it's just the way they crawl, and their movements are like mine. But even though they are blind, they seem so strong. They don't seem bothered at all without sight, it's like they don't need it. Maybe that's it, who would need sight if you could move like them. When they move through the ground, it feels like they are a part of the earth itself.

These creatures are really good teachers, learning how to create tunnels is way more fun than a lesson on proper table manners. Although the first thing I learn is how to actually move and lift rocks, copying the creature, I plant my feet solidly on the ground and after a couple of tries, when I strike my fist the boulder in front of me smashes into the cave wall ten feet away. Then, I slowly raise my fist and the boulder raises in the air a couple of feet. Finally, I open my fist and the boulder crashes back into the ground. A grin lights up my face, and my friend growls happily and then licks my face, I guess that's their way of showing affection.

I'm practicing moving rocks still but suddenly I feel the creature flick his paw and a large pillar bursts through the ground. I plant my feet solidly on the ground and copy his quick movement, a small pillar bursts through the floor beneath my feet, launching me into the air. Although I know I'm not that high up, my heart pumps madly for a few seconds as my feet flail in the air trying to get a grip on something.

I flick my hand as I am in the air and a pillar shoots out of the earth giving me a landing. Instead of my ankles being crushed by the pressure, the earth molds to my feet and the feeling of the dirt between my toes is so comfortable. The pillar sinks back into the ground and my feet are underneath the cave floor.

"Whoa," I say as I almost fall backward, but the creature flicks his paw and another pillar of stone pushes me upright just in time.

I move my foot, and it isn't trapped, the earth shifts around it. I start walking and the ground shifts to make way for me, I break into a jog and then I start running around and around. I swing my arms and soon I'm gliding through the earth.

I'm gliding when all of a sudden I feel a wall of earth rise in front of me and I quickly dodge to my left. My creature friends created it, and I realize they want me to continue to gliding, this time dodging their walls. I grin, and start running again, soon my feet sink into the ground and I'm gliding through the earth again. Another wall rises in front of me; I dart to the left, but at that moment another wall bursts out of the ground, instead of dodging that wall, I try leaping out of the ground and placing a solid kick in it. The wall crumbles into dust and I'm standing in the dust, dazed for a second as I realize that I just destroyed a large stone wall. But then the creature flicks his wrist and a stone pillar launches me into the air but with a flick of my wrist, my own pillar shoots through the ground, catching me gently as I fall.

Time passes like this, all three of us having fun, connecting with each other and the earth around us. Just as I finally manage to compress a rock into a pebble, which for the record is fairly difficult, I let out a long yawn. A question occurs to me, how long have I been out here? It must have been hours! I'm not planning on running away forever; I just wanted to escape for the night. I know I have to head back now, so I turn and hug my new friends. They must understand, because they lick my face and growl, but this time they sound sad. I sniff at their nose and I know I don't want to leave, but I'll be back soon. With my face buried in their fur, tears escape my eyes as I desperately try to squeeze them shut in a futile attempt to stop the waterfall I know will come if I allow it But I won't allow them, because I'm not going to cry about having to leave, I know I smile because I know I'm coming back soon. I've never had this much fun, and I've never felt so understood.

Using my new abilities, I make my way out of the intricate and complicated maze of tunnels my friends and I had created. When I say I make my way, I mean I literally destroyed walls and forged my own path.

Eventually I make my way out of the cave and am back on the outside. Like the creatures taught me, I get into a solid stance, my feet on the ground wide apart, my hands firm at my side and I stomp my foot down hard on the ground. Instead of pain shooting up my leg, I feel vibrations from everything around me, and far off in the distance over the hill I can feel where my house is. I sink my feet into the ground and run my way over, kicking up a storm of dust behind me. Once I'm closer to home, I walk the rest of the way because I can't be seen. Most likely no one is awake, and hopefully no one noticed my absence. I make my way to the wall and climb up and then I jump down, creating the same rippling effect in the earth. I smile again, thinking back to the first time I did that.

Sneaking behind bushes I evade the night guards and with a flick of my wrist an earth pillar launches me gently through my window. Changing into my nightgown I go on my bed and pull the covers around and over me. Before settling under my blanket I grab the rock I had kept, and in the safety of my bed, I cradle it in my hands and fall soundly asleep, dreaming of a world, where I didn't have to see, because I could feel.

**A/N:**

**1) Thanks so much for the reviews and feedback. And also the follow, thanks a lot for that, I couldn't believe it when I saw it! **

**- I'm doing my best to make longer chapters. My friend Cindessa, who's editing told me - a lot - that my chapters have been really short, so I'm trying my best to make it longer. Sorry about that. :)**

**2) Thanks to Cindessa for helping with some editing.**

**3) I'm a little busy and I'm suffering from really annoying writer's block so I'm probably going to be updating a lot slower. Sorry about that. :'( **

**Random Q: What characters from LOK are most similar to ATLA characters? Basicall, match them up, I wanna see what you guys think and why. :)**


End file.
